Sasuke's Pain
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Berbagai cerita tentang penderitaan Sasuke selama mempunyai istri tomboy dan anak-anak yang berandal. Bagaimana nasibnya? Sekuel fic My Enemy or My Love, Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya ditagih oleh salah satu teman saya *ngelirik jeng Ka* saya membuat fic sekuel MEOML ini juga hohoho *digeplak* tapi kali ini rate T aja. Untuk rate M ntar aja dibikin one shotnya wkwkwk *plak bhuag***

**Oke, tanpa basa-basi silahkan membacaa!**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : OOC, AU, little typo maybe?

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Family/Romance

**Sekuel fic My Enemy or My Love?**

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE'S PAIN**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1 **

_**Sasuke POV**_

"SASUKEEEEE!" teriak nenek lampir eh maksudku istriku yang satu itu. Sial, padahal aku sedang asyik-asyiknya main game PSP. Mana lagi di final-finalnya, tinggal ngehajar satu musuh lagi aja, gua pasti menang nih!

"Bentaaar, tanggung!" jawabku akhirnya, masih terpaku dengan game yang kumainkan. Dan kudengar Sakura Haruno—nama istriku—itu sudah tidak lagi memanggil-manggil namaku. Dasar merepotkan, baru saja dua minggu kawin aku sudah dijadikan budak. Istri sialan!

Aku masih asyik berkutat dengan gameku itu hingga akhirnya—YES! Satu pukulan lagi, maka aku akan menyelesaikan game laknat yang kumainkan dalam seminggu belakangan ini. Di saat hampir saja pukulan pemainku mengenai lawannya…

**BHUAG**

Aku harus merasakan pukulan lain di belakang kepalaku.

"Ouch sakit! Hei, apaan sih lu?" tanyaku kasar pada seorang mak lampir di belakangku. Dengan kesal aku berbalik dan mengelus-ngelus belakang kepalaku. Dengan gaya premannya yang biasa, Sakura berdiri dan melipat tangannya sambil menatap sinis ke arahku.

"Gua pikir lu lagi ngapain sampai gak datang-datang pas gua panggil, gak tahunya malah main game? Mati saja sana suami sialan!" terang Sakura, dengan kata-kata terakhirnya yang sedikit membentak. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Baiklah hey para laki-laki, adakah yang mau menggantikan posisiku saat ini?

"Sabar dong! Tanggung beneran nih, lihat pemainku—AAAAA!" teriakku histeris. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata malah pemainku yang mati! Ah, kalau begini aku harus mengulangi main game laknat yang kumainkan selama seharian penuh ini. Mati saja!

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos. Oh baiklah, ingin kugigit saja muka (sok) polosnya yang satu itu.

"Kenapa kenapa, lihat nih! Gara-gara lu, gua harus main lagi dari awal. Aaaargh!" geramku frustasi dan mematikan PSPku. Dengan malas, aku membanting diriku ke atas kasur.

"Eh, siapa yang nyuruh lu tidur? Bangun! Bantuin gua beresin dapur," ucap Sakura sambil menendang-nendang tubuhku. Ah, jangan remehkan mantan pemimpin geng Taka ini, dasar cewek.

"Ngh? Males ah, lu aja sana kenapa harus gua?" elakku malas dan aku kembali memeluk gulingku. Aku bisa mendengar Sakura menggertakan giginya kesal namun aku tidak ambil pusing sampai cewek itu—

**DHUAK**

—kembali memukul kepalaku hingga kurasakan benjolan muncul di atasnya.

"Bisa nggak sih sekali aja lu feminin sedikit sama gue, hah?" tanyaku kesal dan membalikkan badanku ke arahnya. Sakura malah balik menyeringai di depanku.

"Oh, untuk suami seperti lu, kata feminin gak ada di kamus gue," jawabnya dengan nada sarkastik. Hooy para tukang batu, bisa tolong lemparkan batu ke dalam mulut istriku?

"Ck, oke oke gua bantu lo tapi nggak lama! Tubuh gua capek semua," jawabku kesal dan berjalan melewati Sakura yang tersenyum kemenangan. Dengan langkah kecil, bisa kudengar Sakura berjalan mengikutiku.

Sampai di dapur, aku langsung membelalakkan mataku. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah dapur terhancur yang pernah kulihat dalam hidupku. Aku ingat saat kecil, aku dan Itachi memang pernah menghancurkan dapur tapi tidak separah ini. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dilakukan cewek monster itu di sini?

"Sakura, lu mau masak apa sih?" tanyaku tajam. Sakura hanya tersenyum manis dan memasang puppy eyes andalannya. Memang, awal awal aku luluh dengan serangan mata mematikan itu. Tapi maaf saja, sekarang aku sudah kebal, istriku sayang…

"Aku mau buat makanan spesial untuk suamiku tercintaa," jawab Sakura dengan nada manja. Ugh, mulai deh. Kalau Sakura lagi begini pasti ada maunya dan anehnya sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa menolak kalau dia sudah seperti itu.

"Ma… Makanan apaan?" tanyaku gugup saat Sakura sudah mulai memeluk tanganku dengan kencang.

"Hm, nasi goreng ekstra tomat, Sasu-chan suka kan?" jawab Sakura. Aku tersentak, oh tidak itu makanan kesukaanku. Dan walau malu mengakuinya, nasi goreng buatan Sakura adalah yang paling enak. Tapi, membuat nasi goreng seperti itu tidak mungkin sampai dapurnya hancur seperti ini kan?

"Gimana nih? Kalau dapurnya seperti ini, aku nggak bisa masak makanan kesukaan Sasu-chan," gumam Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca—yang aku yakin, itu pasti dibuat-buat. Aku menghela nafas pelan, akhirnya dengan keberatan aku mengambil sapu di samping kananku.

"Ya sudah gua bersihkan, tapi ingat! Buat nasi goreng yang enak ya!" pintaku sambil mulai menyapu. Sakura tersenyum lebar dan bergaya seperti prajurit yang melakukan hormat.

"SIAP BOS!" teriak Sakura, dan dia pun melenggang menuju kamar. Bisa kudengar dia membantingkan dirinya di atas kasur. Cih, pasti dia malah enak-enakan tidur.

Oh kaasan, oh tousan. Kenapa dari sekian banyak wanita di muka bumi ini, kalian malah memilih dia jadi istriku?

.

.

**Malamnya…**

"Sesuai janji! Ini makanan kesukaanmu Sasuke!" seru Sakura dan langsung menaruh piring berisi nasi goreng ekstra tomat yang sangat kusuka. Tanpa sadar, aku menelan ludahku. Tak sabar menikmati makanan di depanku.

Dengan cepat aku mengambil sendok dan garpu di sampingku lalu aku mulai memakan nasi gorengku dengan lahap. Kulihat Sakura berjalan memutar dan duduk di depanku. Dia hanya tersenyum melihatku makan, tapi kenapa dia tidak makan? Ah sudahlah, mungkin dia memang sedang tidak lapar ya. Aku kembali memakan nasi goreng saat kurasakan senyum di wajah Sakura lama kelamaan menghilang dan berubah jadi wajah sedih. Aku menghentikan aksi makanku dan menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa lu?" tanyaku setelah aku menelan nasi goreng di mulutku. Sakura tersentak kaget dan menggeleng.

"Ng… Nggak kok, nggak apa-apa," jawab Sakura yang kelihatan… gugup? Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Kenapa? Lu nggak mau cerita ke gue? Padahal gua kan suami lu," tanyaku mendesak lagi. Memang, aku sedikit temperamental untuk masalah ini. Aku tidak suka kalau Sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, apalagi kalau itu sampai membuatnya murung seperti ini. Meski menyebalkan, senyum Sakura adalah segalanya bagiku.

"Ngg, sebenarnya anu…" Sakura terlihat memainkan jarinya. Percaya atau tidak, aku sempat melihat keringat dingin di pelipis Sakura.

"Apa sih?"

"Gua nggak tahu, kalau ini kabar baik atau bukan tapi…"

Sakura kembali memainkan jarinya lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Dia terlihat memaksa senyum dan menggaruk pipinya. Semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Gua hamil,"

…

..

.

"HAH? DEMI APAA?" teriakku kaget. Aku langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Ya… Yang benar saja, berarti usahaku (?) seminggu yang lalu berhasil?

"I… Iya, awalnya juga gua nggak percaya, sampai Mikoto-kaasan membawa test pack dan mengetesku," jawab Sakura yang terlihat kaget dengan reaksiku. Lama-lama senyum lebar menghiasi wajahku.

"Ha… Haha, gua bakal jadi ayah muda deh," gumamku sambil menggaruk rambut pantat ayamku yang tidak gatal. Sakura melihatku lalu tertawa puas.

"Hahahaha dasar lu," tawa Sakura geli melihat tingkahku.

"Baiklah, berarti lu harus jaga kesehatan, nggak boleh banyak bermain, harus sering senam untuk kesehatan bayi lu, jangan banyak gerak dan sebagainya oke?" jelasku panjang lebar. Sakura masih menatapku polos.

"Eh? Kalau basket boleh nggak? Kebetulan gua ada janji sama Tayuya," tanya Sakura. Aku sweatdrop seketika, istriku ini bodoh atau gimana sih?

"Hoi, mana ada orang hamil main basket huh? Push up aja sana sekalian!"

"Boleh?"

"NGGAK!" teriakku frustasi. Sakuraku yang cantik, lunya sih nggak gua pikirin. Tapi di perut lu ada bayi gua! Dan untuk sesaat, aku merasa menjadi suami paling buruk sedunia.

"Uuh, jadi gua nggak boleh main ke mana-mana?" tanya Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Uh, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Boleh kok, ngg bagaimana kalau besok gua temenin lu jalan-jalan jadi lu bisa tahu apa yang dibolehkan oleh orang hamil, gimana?" tanyaku (berusaha) lembut. Sakura menatapku dengan mata emeraldnya lalu tersenyum.

"Oke," jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo tidur," setelah mencium bibirnya sesaat. Aku menggenggam tangan Sakura agar masuk ke kamar kami. Kembali tidur menanti hari esok.

Well, baiklah Sasuke. Kau pasti tahu mulai besok, hari tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Hemm, fic apa ya ini? (==')7 *dibakar* **

**Maaf ya kalau aneh. Dan bisa dibilang, fic ini untung-untungan. Jadi kalau ada ide aja, aku update. Kalau nggak ya ditamatin haha *seenaknya –dibakar massa* oleh karena itu, tidak aku tambahkan kata 'To Be Continued' di akhir seperti biasa buat jaga-jaga ^^a *plak bhuag dhuak***

**Ng, boleh minta review? X3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh! Saya update minna! Gomen telah menunggu lama ^^**

**Langsung saja, happy reading~ XD**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, Sasuke POV, semi-gaje, typo?

Genre : Family/Humor/Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku

**Flames NOT ALLOWED and that won't work with me**

**Sekuel fic MY ENEMY OR MY LOVE?**

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE'S PAIN **

**

* * *

**

"Hmm hmm," aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum malam ini. Meski dari tadi aku bermain psp dan terus kalah melawan musuh di gameku. Aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Yeah, mungkin kalian bisa menyebut aku sudah gila karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi tapi aku belum juga tidur dan masih tetap tersenyum. Well, aku memang sangat senang.

Karena sebentar lagi, akan ada yang mewarisi ketampananku.

Hahaha aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum memikirkan itu. Kulirik wanita yang tak lain adalah istriku. Dia sudah tertidur dari tadi. Lalu kupelesetkan sedikit pandanganku menuju perutnya. Fuh, memang belum terlihat jelas kalau dia tengah hamil tapi tak apa. Yang penting sudah ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Aku sedikit menyeringai, saat cewek ba—aaa maksudku Sakura istriku ini bergerak hingga baju yang menutupi perut putihnya sedikit terangkat. Tanganku tergoda juga untuk menyentuhnya. Kuelus-elus perlahan lalu…

"Ngh,"

Aku tersentak kaget, kupikir Sakura bangun. Langsung saja kutarik tanganku dari perutnya dan berputar posisi membelakanginya. Kupejamkan mata, kalau-kalau Sakura melihat apa aku sudah tidur atau belum. Satu menit, dua menit, tidak ada tanda-tanda dia terbangun. Akhirnya kubuka mata dan kembali berputar menghadap dia. Sakura tetap tertidur dengan tenangnya. Hahh, aku bernafas lega. Namun—

**Dhuak**

"MESUM!"

**Brak**

"Ugh," aku terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Ah, Sakura memukulku ya? Berarti dia bangun? Lagipula tadi aku mendengar suaranya yang berkata aku… mesum. Aku berusaha bangkit dan kuseka darah yang sedikit keluar dari ujung bibirku. Cih, istriku ini sama sekali tidak ada lembut-lembutnya. Aku jadi ingat malam pertama kami. Aku harus bekerja 'super duper keras' untuk menaklukkan cewek garong itu. Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya nanti anak-anakku harus berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya padaku, karena kalau bukan karena 'perjuangan keras'ku mereka mungkin tidak akan ada di dunia ini.

Akhirnya aku berhasil menggapai tempat tidur, "Sakura," panggilku sambil menahan rasa sakit di ujung bibirku. Sakura tidur dengan menghadap tembok sehingga aku tidak bisa lihat apakah dia masih bangun atau tidak. "Woi," aku memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh punggungnya dan menggerakkannya. Sampai akhirnya dia berbalik dan menatapku kesal.

"Ck, apa sih?" tanya-nya dengan mata hijau emerald terkantuk-kantuk. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya. Aku menarik nafas dan menatapnya kesal.

"Ngapain lu mukul-mukul gua hah?" tanyaku dengan penekanan di setiap kataku. Sakura menatapku tak mengerti lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kapan gua mukul lo?" tanya-nya lagi. Aku menunjukkan lukaku di sudut bibir, "lho kok bisa? Perasaan gua memang mimpi ngehajar laki-laki hidung belang yang berusaha ngegoda gua, tapi gua gak ngehajar lu kok," jelasnya dengan tampang tak berdosa. Sebentar, itu berarti dia…

"Lu ngelindur?" tanyaku tak percaya. Sakura mengangkat bahu tak mengerti. Sumpah, seumur hidup aku memang sudah sering lihat orang ngelindur seperti kak Itachi atau tou-san. Tapi paling hebat juga cuma jalan keluar kamar dengan mata tertutup. Lha ini? Memukul orang! Ralat…

MEMUKUL SUAMINYA SENDIRI, SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

"Ah, gua gak ngerti sama cewek langka kayak lu. Udah deh, gua tidur di luar aja," ucapku sambil mengambil bantal dan guling lalu sempoyongan berjalan menuju sofa di luar. Sakura hanya menatapku tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa aba-aba dia kembali menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur.

Aku menarik nafas. Sebenarnya ini bukan yang ke pertama kalinya aku disiksa Sakura, istriku sendiri. Tapi tetap saja terasa sakit. Ah sudahlah, apa yang kupikirkan. Lebih baik aku cepat tidur malam ini.

.

"Banguuun!" gerutu suara seseorang di tengah kesadaranku yang samar. Aku kembali menutup mata.

"Bangun Sasuke!" panggilnya lagi. Aku membuka dan menutup mata. Lagi.

"SASUKEEEE!" aku bisa memastikan dari suaranya bahwa itu adalah Sakura dan dia memegang wajahku lalu menggeleng-gelengkannya. Ah, dengan terpaksa aku dapatkan kembali kesadaranku dan kubuka mataku yang masih terasa kantuk.

"Ada apa sih Sakura?" tanyaku, sesekali aku menguap malas. Sakura masih berkacak pinggang di depanku.

Sakura mendengus kesal, "Kemaren kan kamu sudah janji mau anterin aku ke tempat yang sesuai untuk ibu hamil. Gimana sih?" tanya-nya yang tengah menggembungkan pipi di depanku. Aku menghela nafas lalu tersadar. Aku menyeringai di depan gadis milikku itu.

"Kamu?" tanyaku sambil tetap tersenyum, "lu manggil gua, 'kamu'?" godaku. Sakura seperti tersentak, wajahnya memerah. Hehe lucu sekali.

"Uh salah, mak—maksud gua—"

"Haha ya udah santai aja, kan kita suami istri," aku kembali menggodanya, aku berdiri dan kuelus rambut pinknya di depanku, "panggillah aku sesuka kamu, istriku," ucapku dan mulai memainkan rambut pinknya.

Sakura seperti takut melihatku, "Se—Sejak kapan lu jadi gombal begini?" tanyanya dan bisa kurasakan dia mulai berusaha mundur dariku. Tapi tak kubiarkan, kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Sejak anda memukul saya tadi malam," jawabku dengan nada sarkastik dan menyeringai. Sakura sedikit tersentak, heh sepertinya dia sadar kalau aku akan membalas perbuatannya—yang sebenarnya tidak sengaja—itu sekarang.

"Ukh, jadi lu mau apa?" tanya Sakura. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat kesukaanku saat aku hampir saja menghilangkan jarak di antara kami. Aku terkekeh pelan. Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta 'itu' tapi berhubung author sedang puasa dan fic ini rate T jadi aku tahan saja. Untuk sementara aku jadikan dia budakku. Hahahaha!

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau—"

"Ah Sasuke! Kau lupa ya?" potong Sakura. Wajahnya ceria seolah mengingat sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, "aku kan lagi hamil, masa' sih kau tega menghukumku?" Sakura tersenyum licik, "…dan anak kita?"

Aku terkesiap. Be—Benar juga, ah siaaaal! Ini berarti aku tidak akan bisa balik menyiksanya untuk sementara ini, "Huh, apa boleh buat," keluhku dan aku pun dengan berat hati melepaskan pelukan dari tubuhnya.

"Hehehe, ayo kita pergi Sasu-chaaan!" rengek Sakura. Aku mendengus kesal melihatnya.

"Iya iya, aku mandi dulu," gerutuku dan akhirnya aku masuk ke kamar mandi setelah mengumpat tidak jelas.

.

.

Selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap, aku dan Sakura berjalan keluar. Aku tidak mau repot-repot mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar taksi agar mengantar kami sampai ke tempat tujuan, karena? Istriku yang bodoh itu sudah keburu lari sebelum aku sempat mencegat taksi di tempat yang ramai. Memang, aku dan Sakura yang bisa dibilang mempunyai kekuatan yang mungkin sedikit melebihi kekuatan manusia seumur kami pada umumnya, lebih memilih berjalan untuk menuju suatu tempat. Yeah, dan kau tahu? Itu memberikan keuntungan sendiri pada isi dompetku.

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di tempat yang sepi. Ini gang kecil, biasanya anak-anak preman yang nakal berkumpul di tempat begini. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Yah, harap jangan lupakan masa laluku dan siapa aku dulu haha. Sakura masih berjalan di depanku. Pecicilan seperti cacing kepanasan, begitulah deskripsiku untuknya saat ini. Walau senyumnya yang terus mengembang sedikit menambah nilai. Hahh dasar.

Aku berjalan dengan sedikit menyipitkan mataku. Aku masih mengantuk sebenarnya, tapi apa boleh buat kan? Mataku sedikit terbuka lebar, saat tiba-tiba Sakura sedikit mengerang dan begitu kulihat, seseorang memegang pisau dan mengarahkannya pada Sakura yang sebelumnya sudah dia pegang dulu. Hingga sekarang orang itu memegang leher Sakura dari belakang dan mengarahkan pisau di sampingnya pada Sakura.

"Hei kau! Serahkan uangmu atau nyawa pacarmu melayaang!" ancam orang itu sambil terkekeh saat Sakura ada di genggamannya. Di belakangnya muncul lagi dua orang yang sepertinya adalah kawanan orang itu.

Aku menyipitkan mataku, "Dia bukan pacarku, dia istriku," koreksiku.

"Alaaah, whateper lha! Mana harta kalian?" ancamnya lagi padaku. Aku sedikit melirik, di belakangku sudah menunggu dua orang lagi. Sedangkan samping-sampingku adalah tembok besar. Wow, rupanya kami dikepung ya.

"Mau apa? Uang, jam, atau wajahku yang tampan ini?" tanyaku santai.

"SEMUANYAA!" teriak orang itu. Aku menghela nafas.

"Hahh, maaf aku tidak bisa memberikanmu semuanya," ucapku kecewa, orang itu menatapku marah, "percuma juga kuberikan, toh orang yang mau kuberikan saja sebentar lagi akan…" aku mengangkat tanganku dan tersenyum. Kugerakkan tanganku seperti membelah leherku dan kukatakan…

"…Mati,"

"HEH, KAU MENGEJEKKU YAA?" teriak orang itu. Kulihat pegangannya pada Sakura semakin kencang.

"Aku tidak mengejek, kusarankan kau cepatlah lari dari sini kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu," pintaku tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Orang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HAHAHAHA! Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sekali saja kau bergerak, nyawa istrimu akan melayang dan teman-temanku akan menembakkan peluru pada kepalamu!" tantang orang bodoh itu. Kulihat Sakura mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan orang yang memeluk lehernya itu. Aku tersenyum.

Ini dia.

"Hei apa kau pegang-pegang, hah?" tanya orang bodoh itu lagi pada Sakura. Aku menatapnya kasihan.

"Kasihan kau, padahal kami sudah memberi kesempatan padamu," aku tersenyum dan menatap Sakura yang kini matanya menyiratkan bahwa dia benar-benar marah, "ya kan? Istriku?"

"HEAAAAAA!"

**Braak**

Che, aku benar-benar tersenyum kali ini. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Sakura melakukan bantingan punggung. Terakhir aku melihatnya, saat Sakura berusaha membantingku yang ingin menaklukkannya di tempat tidur. Hahaha inilah sifat asli istriku yang cantik ini hei para preman sialan.

Sakura berkacak pinggang di depan orang yang tadi menyentuhnya, "Dengar ya preman dekil! Aku disentuh suamiku yang mesum saja belum tentu mau! Apalagi dengan preman dekil kayak kau? MIMPI!" teriak Sakura. Sebenarnya aku agak kesal mendengar kata-kata Sakura 'sama suami mesumku saja belum tentu mau' tapi tak apalah. Toh, pada akhirnya juga dia akan mau. Yeah, hanya dengan cara rahasia yang dimiliki Sasuke Uchiha.

Aku bisa mendengar dua orang di belakangku yang ingin menerjang istriku yang tengah mengamuk. Karena kulihat Sakura sedang sibuk dengan dua orang di belakangnya, sepertinya ini waktuku untuk beraksi. Dengan sedikit gerakan dan penambahan kekuatan pada lengan, aku berhasil menjatuhkan dua orang sekaligus hanya dalam sekali sentakan. Sebelum mereka bangkit untuk mengambil pistol yang entah mereka dapat dari mana, aku menginjak tangan mereka dan kutendang pistol itu hingga jatuh ke dalam got dan hanyut terbawa air.

"A… Akh," erang orang-orang itu. Aku tersenyum.

"Kalau istrinya kuat, maka suaminya akan jauh lebih kuat lagi," ucapku, "kalau suaminya lebih lemah dari istri, maka rumah tangga sudah hancur dari dulu, bukan begitu?" tanyaku. Sakura hanya mendengus namun setelah itu dia tersenyum kecil.

Kami mengikat lima orang itu di pinggir jalan. Tapi, berterima kasihlah pada istriku yang gila kesenian ini. Aku diharuskan mengikat mereka dengan gaya artistik. Seperti membentuk tubuh mereka jadi SOS lha, wajah mereka didandani make up lha, dan yang aku heran. Sempat-sempatnya Sakura mengambil uang mereka dulu! Ck, sebenarnya yang preman dekil di sini siapa sih? Ah iya, kalau istriku mungkin preman gar—err maksudku preman manis (?) Sebentar, sepertinya ada yang terlupakan. Ah iya! ANAK GUEEE!

"Sakura!" panggilku membuat Sakura menoleh, "anak! Ah maksudku, kau kan sedang hamil! Ngapain tadi bertarung segala sih?" aku sangat khawatir hingga aku berjalan mendekat padanya.

Sakura mendelik tajam padaku, "bukannya kau ya yang nyuruh aku untuk menghabisi preman tengik itu?" gerutu Sakura kesal. Ah iya juga sih. Perlahan kupegang perutnya yang ramping itu.

"Lain kali," aku mulai berucap, "jaga diri ya," gumamku. Sakura menatapku sesaat. Ditatap seperti itu membuatku blushing juga. Hingga akhirnya kubuang mukaku yang memerah.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku yang seperti ini. Dia memegang kedua pipiku dan diciumnya bibirku dengan cepat. Ukh, tanpa sadar aku memegang bibirku saat dia tersenyum padaku.

"Pasti Sasuke-kun,"

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Nyaa~ gomen humornya sedikit (atau malah gak ada sama sekali ya?) maaf yaa =='a**

**Special thanks for :**

_**Rievectha Herbst, haruko kagami, NPN-11CC, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lover, Snow of Priscila, Ka Hime Shiseiten, 4ntk4-ch4n, Azuka Kanahara, Vipris, Shard Vlocasters, sakurauchiha, Anak baik g login, Arisa Adachi, Kagurazaka Suzuran, Shiho Kazuki, Kuroneko Hime-un, Sasuchi ChukaCukhe, Fun-Ny Chan, Green YupiCandy Chan, Haruchi Nigiyama, Riichan Luvhiru, Eien no Hana – KuroShiro6yh, Uchiharuno Rin, Zie-rainC0ol, Gambar Ohno aka Mafico Itachi, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan, dei hatake, Kirei Atsuka, moonmu3, Ame chocoSasu, Sugarday69, Farah Likes SasuSaku, Aurellia Uchiha, widiiw xie kabogoh sasuke, IEA, Smile, Hika Midori chan, namikaze sanaku, huffyPoohBear, Fuyu no Sakura, FujiSuzuya-chan, Delasachi luphL, Resty Haruno, Dhevitry Haruno, Shizukari Fourteen  
**_

**Gomen minna, aku gak bisa update cepet seperti biasanya. Benar-benar maaf. Tapi terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah nungguin fic ini, baik silent reader maupun reader yang mau review. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak ya ^^ Dan mengenai apa ngidam ala Sakura Haruno, nantikan di chapter 4 (kalau gak salah) hoho~ *dishannaro***

**Dan untuk namikaze sanaku, maaf aku gak bisa update cepet sesuai permintaanmu. Semoga kau cepat sembuh ya, atau kalau bisa aku berharap sekarang pun kau sudah sembuh. Thanks a lot before :)**

**Oke, boleh minta review lagi minna? X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aa~ oke, maaf bagi yang lama menunggu. Soalnya mencari mood untuk membuat humor itu susah sekalee =A=" **

**Langsung saja, ide cerita ini aku dapet dari Micon. Makasih banyak ya Micon XD Selamat membacaa~!**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, typo? Gaje?

Genre : Humor/Family

Pairing : SasuSaku

**Flames NOT ALLOWED and that won't work with me**

**Sekuel fic My Enemy or My Love?**

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE'S PAIN**

**

* * *

**

"Terus Sasuke, lu lihat kan? Sekali bantingan saja mereka langsung jatuh!"

"Hn,"

"Itu membuktikan walau gua hamil, tetep nggak bisa dianggap remeh!"

"Hn,"

"Jangan hn hn teruuuus! Jawab gua dong!"

"Hn,"

Yo, aku Sasuke Uchiha. Kali ini aku sedang memasuki halaman mall yang akan aku dan istriku—Sakura—kunjungi. Lalu...

"Aduh aduh! Baka! Sakit! Lepaskaaan!" maaf perkenalannya nanti saja, karena rambutku yang keren ini sedang dijambak istriku dengan kekuatan monster.

"Makanya jangan hn hn saja! Jawab gua yang bener! Dasar sok keren!" cerocos Sakura—masih tetap menjambak rambutku—dengan bibirnya yang sengaja dia manyunkan itu.

Aku masih meringis kesakitan, "Aduh sakit, lepasin Sa-ku-ra!" geramku. Kukatakan saja sebentar lagi batas kesabaranku habis. Sakura mendengus hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar melepaskanku. Huff...

Sakura masih merengut kesal, saat aku mengelus rambutku yang tidak ada tandingannya di dunia ini, "Ayo masuk!" perintah Sakura. Dan sedetik kemudian aku merasakan diriku ditarik ke dalam mall yang ramai itu. Ah, aku benar-benar malas.

Sakura memulai aksinya ; mengoceh berjam-jam dan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara, selama perjalanan kami. Memang, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya itu. Tapi masalahnya saat ini aku sedang bad mood dan aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Dengan malas, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sana kemari untuk mencari obyek yang menarik. Ngomong-ngomong tentang 'obyek yang menarik', aku jadi ingat Kabuto dan Suigetsu—mantan rekanku di Taka.

Setiap aku bilang "Ayo, kita cari obyek yang menarik!" Maksudku di sini, adalah obyek yang bisa kami kerjai atau lebih kerennya, kami hajar sampai babak belur. Kimimaro dan Juugo memang mengerti. Tapi sayangnya untuk dua rekanku yang idiot itu, mereka menganggap 'obyek yang menarik' adalah mencari cewek cantik atau mengintip cewek di pemandian atau melihat warna celana dalam cewek di saat angin bertiup kencang. Yeah, aku tidak perlu repot-repot menceramahi atau bahkan menghajar mereka, karena Karin sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Tapi sepertinya sekarang ini aku memang agak setuju dengan dua idiot itu. Pasalnya entah kenapa aku agak iri melihat beberapa pasangan kekasih yang bisa bercumbu mesra seperti itu. Oh shit, bahkan mereka berciuman dan berpelukan di depanku. Kenapa gak sekalian saja bercumbu di depanku hah? Biar aku jadikan inspirasi untuk misi penaklukan Sakura Haruno kapan-kapan. Aku mendecih berkali-kali saat Sakura mulai masuk ke tahap yang tidak kusuka. Dasar, aku memang tahu dia tidak peka. Tapi ini sudah KELEWATAN. Aku mulai bosan, sampai akhirnya mataku tertuju pada seseorang.

Hn? Kayaknya aku kenal cewek itu. Si rambut indigo dengan mata lavendernya. Aku mengerutkan alisku berkali-kali berusaha mengingat gadis di seberangku. Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa berpikir kalau Sakura saja tengah mencubit-cubit pipiku agar aku mendengarkannya? Ukh, aku jadi ingin mengambil batu atau apalah untuk menyumpal mulutnya yang tidak bisa diam itu. Huff, sabar Sasuke. SABAR!

"Sasuke-kun ya?" aku tersentak dari lamunanku, begitu pula Sakura. Suara lembutnya, suara ini pernah aku dengar sebelumnya. Gadis indigo yang kuperhatikan tadi berjalan mendekati kami. Aku ingat pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi di mana ya? "Apa kau masih ingat aku?" Duh, aku benar-benar lupa. Mana Sakura menatapku juga seolah menanyakan—kau-kenal-Sasuke? Ah iya!

"Hi.. Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga kan?" tanyaku akhirnya. Oke, kerja bagus Sasuke! Gadis bermata lavender itu tersenyum. Fuh, berarti aku benar.

"Iya, bagaimana kabarmu Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya lagi, lalu dia tersenyum, "Kuharap kau tidak lagi membuat keonaran yang parah seperti SMP dulu," lanjutnya lagi. Ah sial!

"SMP?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya yang kusuka. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menatapku dengan mata hijau emeraldnya.

"Ah iya, aku belum memperkenalkan. Sakura, ini Hinata Hyuuga. Dia temanku saat SMP dulu sekaligus..." aku menelan ludah, "...anggota komite disiplin yang selalu berurusan denganku,"

"Hmm," Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Lalu dia menatap Hinata dan balik tersenyum padanya. Kadang aku suka bingung sendiri, kenapa Sakura bisa bersikap baik dengan siapa saja selain aku? Aku yang suaminya, malah dimarahi terus, dan tidak bisa dipungkiri kadang aku dihajar olehnya. Tidak adil bukan? Oh ralat, SANGAT TIDAK ADIL!

Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kuuji saja dia ini. Jujur saja, kadang aku ragu Sakura menyukaiku atau tidak, melihat penyiksaan-penyiksaan dia selama ini. Dan sekarang ada Hinata, gadis cantik paling populer saat aku SMP dulu. Skak mat bukan? Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya berkata...

"Hinata ini dulu gadis paling populer saat aku SMP," ucapku membuat Sakura dan Hinata menoleh ke arahku, "semua selalu bilang kalau Hinata itu gadis yang baik, ramah, lembut, cantik lagi. Tipe idaman seluruh pria," lanjutku lagi. Kukatakan saja, kalau aku agak kaku. Aku tidak biasa memuji seorang cewek. Tidak romantis? Emang. Dan itu tidak menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan cewek yang aku mau, cukup dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun," wajah Hinata memerah, bagus!

"Ah iya, menurut Kabuto juga, Hinata itu menggemaskan karena sifatnya yang gampang blushing," lanjutku. Aku tersenyum menatap Hinata, "banyak laki-laki yang cemburu denganku waktu itu, karena aku selalu berurusan dengan Hinata, benar kan?" tanyaku masih dengan menatap Hinata.

"Wah," Sakura bergumam membuat aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sakura. Berharap ada perubahan. Sebenarnya aku berharap Sakura hanya diam atau mungkin tersenyum sedih menatapku. Setidaknya itu cukup untuk menandakan kalau dia cemburu dan aku bisa tenang. Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berharap.

"Ah hebat! Hinata memang cantik, aku yakin apa yang dikatakan Sasuke pasti benar, iya kan?" Sakura menatapku polos, aku hanya mengangguk canggung, "tuh kan! Haha tapi kasihan ya Hinata, harus berurusan dengan si pantat ayam mesum ini," ujar Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Hahh, kenapa senjata makan tuan begini sih? Dan benar perkiraanku, setelah Sakura mengejekku aku dan Sakura kembali adu mulut.

"Ti.. Tidak kok," Hinata menyela, aku dan Sakura menatap Hinata yang kini tersenyum pada kami, "Sa.. Sasuke-kun itu sebenarnya orang baik. Tapi dia kurang pandai menunjukkannya," wajah Hinata memerah saat mengucapkan itu.

Sedetik kemudian, aku juga ikut merasakan wajahku memanas saat mendengar pujian Hinata.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Gadis berambut _bubble gum _itu berdiri di antara seorang pemuda berambut raven biru tua dan seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo juga bermata lavender. Dia hanya memperhatikan kedua insan yang tengah asyik bercerita tentang masa lalu. Sakura Haruno, nama gadis itu. Dia mendesah pelan saat menyadari dirinya tidak bisa masuk ke dalam pembicaraan antara suaminya dan teman lamanya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ng?" mata hijau emeraldnya tertuju pada sebuah game center di seberang sana. Dia tersenyum menyeringai, lalu berjalan menuju game center yang ramai tersebut.

Sebelum sampai pada tujuannya, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk berbalik sesaat. Melihat apakah kedua insan itu menyadari kepergiannya. Rupanya tidak, mereka masih asyik berbicara. Sakura menggeleng pelan, sepertinya saat ini dia memang tidak dibutuhkan. Mata hijau emeraldnya masih sempat menangkap guratan merah tipis pada pipi suaminya. Tapi pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan saja.

Padahal dia merasakannya..

Di sini, di dada ini..

Ada yang sakit, dan sesak rasanya..

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

"Sudah jam segini, aku duluan ya Sasuke-kun. Ada tempat yang harus kutuju," ungkap Hinata setelah dia melihat jam di tangannya. Aku mengangguk saja. Hn, aku ikut melihat jam, sudah sekitar 10 menit kami berbicara. Lalu aku melihat sekeliling.

Rasanya ada yang hilang.

"Duluan ya Sasuke-kun," Hinata pun berlari berlawanan arah meninggalkanku. Aku kembali mengangguk. Aku terdiam menatap punggungnya lalu rambut indigonya yang bergerak ke kanan kiri.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa. Hinata itu gadis yang (kelewat) lembut. Entah kenapa aku senang namaku dipanggil 'Sasuke-kun' olehnya. Tidak seperti—sebentar, mana Sakura?

Aku menoleh ke sana ke mari mencari Sakura. Perlahan kurasakan panik menghantui pikiranku. Mana sih si baka itu? Masa' hilang tiba-tiba sih? Apa dia diculik? Bah! Mana ada yang mau culik monster begitu? Dibunuh? Aku yakin yang mau ngebunuh pasti mati duluan sebelum melakukan tugasnya. Jadi kemana? Aku mendecih kesal lalu melihat toko di seberangku. Aku memikirkan kira-kira toko mana yang akan dimasuki Sakura?

**Toko sepatu?**

Bukan, tiga hari yang lalu aku baru (dipaksa) membelikan dia sepatu baru.

**Toko peralatan olahraga?**

Kayaknya nggak, peralatan olahraga kami masih bagus semua kok.

**Toko perhiasan?**

Mana mungkin! Sakura nggak suka yang kayak begitu, lagipula aku juga ogah ngebeliin.

**Toko gaun?**

Kalau Sakura masuk sana, aku merinding di tempat.

**Toko make up?**

Sakura masuk situ, dunia mau kiamat.

**Cantique shop?**

Boleh aku muntah?

**Game center?**

Hmm, sepertinya memang ini yang paling mungkin. Dengan ragu, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju game center itu. Ramai sekali, aku saja sampai susah bergerak. Tadinya aku berpikir mana mungkin Sakura mau ke tempat ramai begini? Tapi pikiran itu kutepis sejauh mungkin setelah melihat warna rambut mencolok di tengah kerumunan orang. Apalagi? **Pink**.

"Sakura!" aku sedikit berteriak. Kulihat Sakura hanya menoleh lalu sejurus kemudian, dia kembali membuang mukanya. Saat aku sudah berada di sampingnya pun, dia masih menatap lurus ke depan. Saat ini dia tengah bermain—apa ya? Pokoknya menembak sasaran dengan pistol yang mengeluarkan peluru air. Aku menatap wajahnya yang bersih itu.

Eh, dia marah?

Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku berpikir begitu saat melihat wajah Sakura yang mengerut kesal. Mata hijau emeraldnya yang menajam, tidak setenang biasanya. Bahkan kulihat Sakura berkali-kali mendecih karena dari tadi dia tidak tepat sasaran. Aneh, padahal biasanya aku dan dia selalu bisa menaklukkan seluruh game di Konoha ini.

"Saku—"

"Sudah selesai nostalgianya?" tanya Sakura sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Aku sedikit tertegun, nada bicaranya sedikit mengeras dari biasanya. Kenapa dia?

"Dengan Hinata?" tanyaku. Sakura tidak memberikan respon apapun padaku, dia malah berpindah menuju game selanjutnya dan aku berjalan mengikutinya, "tentu saja sudah, kalau belum ngapain gua ke sini?"

Sakura memulai permainannya memukul kepala-kepala buaya yang keluar dari lubangnya, "Oh," jawabnya singkat, "jadi kalau belum selesai ngomong sampai besok, lu juga gak bakal pulang, gitu?" tanyanya masih terpaku dengan permainannya.

"Lu kenapa sih?" tanyaku akhirnya. Lama-lama gusar juga aku begini. Sakura yang biasanya selalu mengomeliku macam-macam, tidak biasanya Sakura malah mengacuhkanku begini. Dan Sakura masih juga tidak menanggapiku.

"Hei!" dengan kesal, aku menarik tangannya agar Sakura menghadapku. Aku menatap mata hijau emeraldnya dalam-dalam, berusaha masuk ke dalamnya dan mencari tahu ada apa ini?

"Bodoh," Sakura malah mengucapkan kata-kata itu padaku. Ya jelas aku malah bingung. Dan lagi, bukan cuma itu...

"Jelek, mesum, bau, sok keren, sok ganteng, pantat ayam, rambut sapu!" ejekan demi ejekan terus keluar dari mulut Sakura. Itu ejekan untukku? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia ngejek begitu coba? Aku merengut kesal hingga akhirnya aku mencubit kedua pipinya gemas.

"Apa maksud lu ngatain gua begitu, hah?" tanyaku yang masih mencubit pipinya. Mata hijau emeraldnya balik menatapku kesal. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Kaloh mau guah ceritainh, kalahin guah duluh!" katanya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku lalu melepas cubitanku pada dua pipinya. Melihat seringainya, aku pun ikut menyeringai.

"Boleh, lu siap kalah lagi dari gua setelah sekian lamanya?" tanyaku meremehkan, benar-benar tipikalku. Sakura mengangguk lalu dia menunjuk game basket di pojokan.

Heh, apa dia bercanda? Sepuluh kali lebih Sakura mengajakku bermain basket, dan dia selalu kalah. Kukatakan saja, permainan ini **terlalu gampang**.

Kami berjalan menghampiri game tersebut. Kulihat orang-orang mulai berbisik-bisik dan berkumpul mengitari kami. Sepertinya mereka tahu kalau aku dan Sakura akan bertanding. Ya terserahlah, toh akhirnya juga paling aku yang menang. Sakura menekan tombol duel di dua ring. Dan dimulailah pertandingan kami.

Saat aku bermain, sesekali aku melirik Sakura di sampingku. Wajahnya masih merengut kesal seperti tadi. Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Tak biasanya Sakura bermuka masam seperti itu. Oh ralat, Sakura memang selalu bermuka masam padaku, tapi sekarang rasanya ada yang beda. Kali ini dia benar-benar marah. Kenapa sih? Aku terus memikirkan itu sampai-sampai aku tidak fokus dengan game yang sedang kukerjakan.

**Teeeng**

Aku menoleh melihat arena ringku yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan banyak lampu. Ah, aku sudah menang rupanya, beda tipis doang sih. Skornya 38-36. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal, sementara orang-orang di sekitar kami bersorak tanda puas melihat pertandingan kami.

**Perlukah kukasih tahu bahwa tadi aku sempat lupa kalau aku sedang bertanding?**

Setelah itu orang-orang pergi meninggalkan kami berdua saja. Sakura pun berjalan mendekatiku tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, "Hei," panggilku agak gugup, Sakura menatapku, "kenapa? Kok marah?" tanyaku canggung.

"Gua juga gak tahu, tiba-tiba pingin marah aja," alasan apaan tuh? Hampir saja amarahku meledak, kalau Sakura tidak melanjutkan, "..pas ngelihat lu sama Hinata,"

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Tadi dia bilang apa? Dia bilang, dia marah saat melihatku dengan Hinata? Kalau begitu itu artinya, Sakura..

**Cemburu?**

Ha.. Haha, aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku lebih dari ini. Aku mencoba menoleh ke sana kemari untuk menahan diri dari tertawa lebar. Jujur saja, aku senang sekali sampai-sampai ingin berteriak. Kalian tahu kan? Sudah berapa kali aku dibuat cemburu sebelum aku dan Sakura menikah? Oleh Gaara, Sai, siapa lagi ya? Aku lupa. Dan sekarang, akhirnya Sakura yang cemburu padaku. Dengan begini, gelar Uchiha tak terkalahkan akan kudapatkan kembali dari si baka aniki.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?" tanya Sakura tajam. Aku menatapnya, tawa kecil akhirnya tidak bisa kuhindari. Dan karena itu mungkin, wajah Sakura kembali memerah.

"Hehe tidak," jawabku, cengiran masih tidak hilang dari bibir tipisku. "Ternyata kalau cemburu, mukamu lucu. Tahu gitu tadi aku juga bilang kalau Hinata itu mantan pacarku," gumamku. Dan sesuai harapan, wajah Sakura langsung menegang.

"Be.. Benarkah?"

"Tidak,"

Aku tertawa nyaring melihat wajah Sakura yang tertipu olehku. Hahaha lucu sekali dia ini. Aku akan terus tertawa sampai air mataku mengalir kalau saja Sakura tidak memukul perutku yang tergelak. Aku meringis kesakitan.

"Haha aduh sakit," meski begitu, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Dengan kesal, Sakura akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku dan bermain game center yang lain. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya yang masih ngambek sambil sesekali tertawa kecil.

Baiklah, sekarang akhirnya aku mendapat kesimpulan. Sakura memang bukan gadis feminin yang selalu lembut pada setiap lelaki. Sakura juga bukan gadis penurut yang bisa kutaklukkan semudah membalik telapak tangan. Dia bukan gadis tenang yang selalu mendengarkan apa kata suami. Dia juga bukan gadis dewasa yang selalu mengalah dan mengurus segalanya dengan baik. Sakura mempunyai sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik dari semua itu hanya untukku. Dia memang tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku sadar. Jauh lebih dulu sadar dari pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya..

**Hanya Sakura yang bisa membuatku tersenyum maupun tertawa lepas seperti ini..**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Done ==' kenapa ya kali ini hasilnya bagiku agak kurang memuaskan. Tapi aku berharap semoga readers suka ya ^^**

**Special thanks for : **

_**Oh-chan Brandonizer Belieber, Megumi Kisai, Riku Aida, Sasuchi ChukaCukhe, N.P.N-11CC, Ka Hime Shiseiten, shizukari fourteen, kin-chan, Yoona Furukawa, Micon, Hika Midori chan, kiro yoiD, cherrysakusasu, Rizu Hatake-hime, Rin Akari Dai ichi, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku, Shard Vlocasters, Haruchi Nigiyama, dei hatake, Rievectha Herbst, 4ntk4-ch4n, Black Cinderella, Resty neo haruno, Kagurazaka Suzuran, Yunacha' Zaitte, Kuroneko Hime-un, DeviL's of KunoiChi, lathiefniwa 'UCHIHA', Dhevitry Haruno, Chima Chigoy Hatake, Hanaya Muchiniwa, Fun-Ny Chan, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan, namikaze sanaku, Aurellia Uchiha, Farah Likes SasuSaku, Delasachi luphL, Lar d'Garaa, Pink Uchiha, Sakura 'cherry' Snowfalls, Sharon Himawari**_

**Dan lainnya yang silent reader juga, thanks a lot XD Minna, sekarang aku jarang ol FB jadi maaf kalau ada wall yang gak dibales, maaf banget. Sekarang aku pindah ke twitter, kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan follow aja 'desukekun' dan pastinya jangan lupa mention XD**

**Gimana ya ngasih tahunya? Pokoknya iya, Sakura dan Sasuke itu dijodohin. Kenapa bisa begitu? Baca selengkapnya di MEOML :D #bhuug# terus apakah Sakura akan mencoba feminin? Mari kita lihat next chapter. Hohoho~ #dikejar fans (?) –dilempar ke got#**

**Pokoknya makasih deh, boleh minta review lagi? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, gaje, misstypo?

Genre : Romance/Humor/Family

Pairing : SasuSaku

**Sekuel My Enemy or My Love?**

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE'S PAIN**

**

* * *

**

"Hoaaaahm," aku menguap lebar di ruang keluarga saat aku tengah menonton bersama istriku. Mungkin karena suara menguapku yang terlalu kencang membuat istri kesayanganku itu mendelik tajam padaku karena acara menonton TVnya terganggu. Aku hanya memutar bola mata bosan. _Death glare_ pasaran seperti itu sih, tentu saja aku sudah kebal.

Oh ya, namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Dan perkenalkan ini istriku yang perkasa, Sakura Haru—err maksudku Sakura Uchiha. Karena aku hari ini lagi berbaik hati, maka aku akan memuji-muji istriku. Dia adalah istri yang baik, selalu membantu suami, selalu memanjakan suami, lembut, penyayang, wajahnya cantik, mata hijau emeraldnya bersinar terang, bibir tipisnya yang ranum, dan paling penting dia SANGAT feminim. Hmph, kenapa ya. Membayangkannya saja aku ingin muntah.

Aku terkekeh sendiri memikirkan kata-kataku ini. Se-sempurnanya manusia pasti masih memiliki kekurangan. Begitu pula istriku. Tapi tapi nggak tuh. Aku sangat mencintai kekurangannya itu. Cinta, sangat cinta! Oh, aku memang laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia ini.

Perlu kutekankan lagi? Yeah, I'm the LUCKY husband!

Beruntung, sangat berun—

**Bhuagh!**

Ugh, mulai deh.

"Apa sih pukul-pukul? Dasar istri gak tahu diuntung!" tukasku kesal sambil mengelus-ngelus pipiku. Bisa kulihat melalui kaca di seberang kami, oh tidak wajahku yang tampan ini kembali mendapat stiker berwarna biru di pipi kirinya.

Sakura merengut kesal, "Lagian dari tadi kan gua minta tolong gantiin channel soalnya lu yang megang remote TV. Eh malah melamun, ya udah kupukul aja," jawab Sakura dengan nada sok dipolos-polosin. Dengan ogah-ogahan aku mengambil remote di sampingku dan menekan-nekannya. Mengganti-ganti channel sampai Sakura menyuruhku berhenti.

Tapi kuganti terus juga Sakura tetap tidak bergeming. Dengan kesal aku menoleh dan kulihat dia dengan wajah cemas mengelus perutnya. Aku semakin bingung, apalagi saat dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kenapa lu?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku. Spontan Sakura langsung menoleh dan menatapku ragu.

"Anu..." Sakura memainkan jarinya, dia meringis menatapku, "aku lapar, pingin rujak," jawabnya sambil tertawa hambar. Aku terdiam tanpa ekspresi, sesaat kulirik jam dinding di seberang kami.

Jam setengah dua belas malam.

_Great._

"Hebat Sakura, sepertinya kau kesurupan jin tengah malam. Ayo lekas tidur!" tukasku kesal sambil mematikan TV dan segera menarik lengan Sakura agak sedikit kasar. Mungkin kalian akan mengira kalau aku adalah suami yang tidak pengertian. Tapi perlu dicatat, aku adalah korban di rumah tangga ini.

Sakura merengut kesal, "Gua nggak kesurupan!" ketusnya seraya menarik lengannya dari cengkramanku, "Lu kali yang kesurupan! Jelas jelas gua cuma minta rujak eh dibilang kesurupan,"

"Lalu apa namanya kalau bukan kesurupan hah? Mana ada cewek liar tengah malam minta rujak nggak jelas. Kecuali kalo dia ngi—" sebentar, sepertinya aku teringat akan sesuatu. Aku menatap mata hijau emerald di depanku yang menatapku penuh harap, "err, lu ngidam?" tanyaku ragu. Entah kenapa aku tidak rela mengatakan ini.

Sakura mengangguk cepat, "_Bingo!_ Harusnya sebagai suami yang baik, lu nyariin rujak buat gue sekarang!" ancam Sakura dengan mata hijau emeraldnya yang berkilat menang. Membuatku harus menelan ludah. Aku tak habis pikir saat tiba-tiba dia mengelus perut buncitnya dan berkata, "Hiks, sabar ya nak. Kamu punya ayah tidak berkeperimanusiaan yang selalu menyiksa ibumu di saat hamil. Hiks maaf! Maaaf!"

Sesungguhnya aku ingin berteriak, "KEBALIK, BEGO!" dan kalau bisa kutendang mukanya yang sok melas seperti itu. Oke, sabar. Sabar Sasukeeee. Jaga lha imej Uchiha sebaik mungkin!

Aku menarik nafas dan segera beranjak menuju kamar. Aku mengambil jaket biru tua kesayanganku dan memakainya dengan malas-malasan. Begitu keluar dari kamar, aku bisa melihat Sakura yang tengah memandangku berseri-seri. Jujur, melihat wajah Sakura seperti itu membuat aku tenggelam ke dalam kegalauan antara ingin mencubit pipi lalu meraepnya dan menendangnya sampai wajah itu biru. Hn, pilihan kedua sepertinya terlalu kejam. Oke, kupilih pilihan pertama saja. Setidaknya di pilihan pertama aku bakal merasakan lebih banyak kenikmatan sekaligus penderitaan (?)

"Sasuke, kau jadi pergi?" Sakura berdiri dari sofanya dan berjalan menghampiriku. Aku mengernyitkan alis saat Sakura bergelayutan manja di dadaku. Kenapa ya, setiap Sakura melakukan tindakan manis aku tidak bisa sekalipun berpikir positif? "Aku sayang kamu deh," ujarnya seraya mencium pipi kiriku.

_Blush!_ Ah sial, pipiku pasti memerah lagi. Wajahku langsung terasa panas, padahal hanya dicium pipi saja, "...Masih kurang," bisikku tiba-tiba. Hei hei Sasuke, ingat ini fic rate T!

"Kurang?" Sakura tersenyum mencurigakan, dan akhirnya aku mengerti jawabannya saat tiba-tiba Sakura mencium bibirku sekilas. _Damn_, aku benar-benar _blushing_ berat sekarang, "Udah sana! Cariin rujak asem pedes ya. Harus seimbang! Jangan terlalu asam dan jangan terlalu pedes!" perintahnya. Aku hanya menghela nafas malas dan segera melangkah keluar rumah sebelum aku dapet bogem mentah lagi dari dia.

"Iya, iya! Gua pergi!" teriakku malas. Dan langkah selanjutnya, akhirnya aku bisa juga menghirup udara bebas. Fuuuh syukurlah.

Aku mulai berjalan di tengah malam begini. Jalanan sepi sekali, rasanya cuma aku yang hidup di kota ini. Aku bisa melihat nafasku yang mengepul membentuk kepulan asap putih. Hari ini memang dingin, aku pun semakin mempererat jaketku. Sialan, Sakura benar-benar ingin ngerjain aku kayaknya. Dari tadi aku menoleh ke sana kemari dan yang ada hanya tulisan 'CLOSE' yang besar di setiap pintu toko. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan setiap melihat tulisan itu.

Aku terus melangkah tanpa melihat lurus ke depan sampai aku merasa menabrak seseorang, "Ouch!" keluhku seraya memegang jidatku. Sepertinya orang itu lebih tinggi dariku karena aku bisa merasakan kepalaku menabrak dagunya, "Hei, hati-hati kalau ja—"

"Sasuke?" aku tersentak kaget. Siapa? Dari suaranya rasanya aku mengenalnya. Tapi wajahnya tidak kelihatan jelas karena dia memakai—hei, apa orang ini gila? Masa' memakai kacamata hitam di tengah malam begini? "Ini aku, gurumu yang tampan, Kakashi Hatake," lanjutnya dengan nada narsis seraya melepas kacamata hitamnya. Aku tertegun di tempat.

"Kakashi… sensei?" tanyaku ragu. Dan memang, tidak ada orang yang memiliki warna mata hitam dan merah lalu memiliki rambut perak melawan gravitasi, yang seperti itu cuma ada satu di dunia. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Ya, Kakashi-sensei. Huh, mana mungkin kulupakan guru menyebalkan yang satu itu. Dulu, dia adalah salah satu guru yang paling berperan—dan bertanggung jawab—atas insiden-insiden yang aku alami dengan Sakura saat masa perjodohan itu(*) Seperti… tiba-tiba dia menyuruhku merawat Sakura dalam satu rumah dan jangan lupakan saat aku dan Sakura diborgol olehnya. Oh, aku masih ingat perasaan ingin membunuh yang waktu itu muncul di dadaku.

"Nada bicaramu masih dingin seperti biasa ya, Sasuke," ucapnya dan aku bisa tahu dia tersenyum dari balik maskernya, aku mendengus kesal, "yah seperti biasa, mencari ngidamnya istri hamil," lanjutnya dan tertawa santai. Aku hanya membentuk mulutku seperti 'ooooh'.

"Rujak." Hei, aku dan Kakashi mengucapkannya bersamaan. Kami saling menatap satu sama lain sampai aku bertanya, "Kakashi-sensei juga mencari rujak?" tanyaku lumayan antusias. Entah kenapa aku senang karena ternyata ada yang senasib denganku.

"Yah begitulah, haha istri hamil memang selalu aneh-aneh. Betul kan Sas?" Kakashi kembali tertawa dan kali ini dia menepuk-nepuk keras punggungku. Dari tepukannya aku bisa tahu kalau dia juga sesungguhnya tidak ikhlas mencari rujak untuk istrinya itu, yah aku juga sih.

Aku mengangguk cepat, "Dan tambah garang," tambahku mengoreksi. Kakashi juga terlihat bersungut-sungut sampai akhirnya dia juga menjawab.

"Tambah manja!"

"Hn, lebih menyebalkan,"

"Maunya diturutin mulu!"

"Kalau udah nyiksa suami baru puas…"

**#**

**Normal POV**

"HATCHII!"

Sudah ke sekian kalinya Sakura bersin-bersin hingga hidungnya memerah. Dia merapatkan selimutnya agar lebih hangat dan Sakura pun melanjutkan kembali acaranya baca membaca. Matanya sudah terasa kantuk, tapi walau pun Sakura ingin tidur juga tetap tidak bisa. Rasanya rujak benar-benar dibutuhkan olehya saat ini.

"Ngh, pokoknya kalau Sasuke sudah pulang, gua pingin nonjok dia!"

**#**

**Sasuke POV**

"Kesimpulannya, istri yang hamil itu menyebalkan," ucap Kakashi setelah aku dan dia sudah menyelesaikan unek-unek tentang istri hamil. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju. Mataku masih tetap berkonsentrasi mencari warung rujak yang buka.

Aku menghela nafas, "Hei Kakashi-sensei, bagaimana ini? Tidak ada warung yang buka lagi," aku mulai mengucek-ngucek mataku yang terasa gatal ingin menutup, "mana aku mulai mengantuk," ucapku pelan seraya menguap lebar.

"Hemm benar juga," Kakashi terlihat bersungut-sungut dan menatapku polos seperti biasa, "sepertinya kita pulang saja Sasuke. Kalau kita ceritakan masalahnya, aku yakin istri kita akan memakluminya," lanjutnya yang sepertinya berniat memberiku usul. Aku menatapnya tajam dengan mata onyxku yang sehitam batu osidian ini.

"Aku. Masih. Belum. Mau. Mati. Kakashi…" jawabku dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Ah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku tidak pulang membawa rujak. Apakah aku akan dibunuh? Digigit? Oh atau malah aku akan dimutilasi? Aku menggerutu pelan saat Kakashi menertawakanku dengan puas.

"HAHAHAHA! Kau berlebihan Sasuke!" tawanya membahana di tengah jalan yang sepi ini, "Masa' sih Sakura sekejam itu? Oke, aku tahu dia memang tomboy, tapi kau juga kan jauh lebih kuat dari dia," kekehnya pelan seraya mengacak-acak rambut biru donkerku. Tidak jelas, sebenarnya dia itu berniat menghiburku atau tidak sih?

Kakashi masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri setelah dengan tanpa dosanya dia mengacak-acak model rambutku yang keren ini. Aku merengut kesal. Benar-benar _bad mood _hari ini. Aku melirik jam tangan _G-Shock _hitam milikku, sudah jam setengah satu pagi. Hebat, berarti aku sudah mencari selama satu jam tanpa adanya pencerahan. Mau mencari kemana saja belum jelas. Diam-diam aku mengutuki istriku dalam hati.

"Hei Sasuke! Lihat!" tiba-tiba saja Kakashi menepuk punggungku dengan sangat keras membuatku terkaget. Dengan kesal aku menoleh, dan melihat sebuah cahaya berkerlap-kerlip di sebuah warung dengan tulisan…

**Ibiki Rujak : MANTAP EUY~~**

"Lampunya masih nyala, berarti masih buka kan?" tanya Kakashi antusias. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku heran walau aku hanya bisa mengangguk saja, "Bagus, ayo Sasuke. Biar kita cepat pulang!" ajak Kakashi lagi. Aku pun hanya menurut saat Kakashi menarik tanganku, rasanya kepalaku jadi _blank_.

Kakashi membuka pintu warung kecil itu. Wajahnya berseri-seri kontras sekali denganku yang agak kusut karena kantuk sudah mulai menyerangku. Namun, Kakashi tidak membutuhkan air untuk membangunkanku. Karena wajah botak yang penuh luka—pemilik warung kecil ini cukup membuatku membelalakkan mata hingga melotot.

"Ah, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya penjaga warung itu dengan suara serak seperti setan, membuatku menelan ludah. Aku melirik Kakashi, dia kok bisa sih tenang-tenang saja seperti ini?

Aku menolehkan kepalaku perlahan dan menjawab dengan ragu, "Kami mau membeli rujak, dia rasa biasa saja. Sedangkan aku tidak terlalu pedas dan tidak terlalu asam," jelasku panjang lebar. Penjaga warung itu mengangguk dan segera melihat bahan-bahan rujaknya. Aku dan Kakashi dengan sabar menunggu dengan duduk di kursi. Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat Ibiki (aku hanya menebak-nebak namanya) datang menghampiri kami dengan wajah yang terlihat bersalah.

"Err maaf tuan-tuan, sepertinya persediaan rujaknya habis. Porsinya hanya tinggal untuk satu orang," ucap Ibiki itu. Spontan aku dan Kakashi melotot. Oh tidak, mana ada yang mau mencari warung lain lagi? Tapi, nasib sial berpihak padaku.

"Aku yang beli!" dengan cepat Kakashi langsung menerobosku dan mengambil jatah porsi satu orang. Siaaaaal, bisa-bisanya aku keduluan! Betapa bodohnya kau, Uchiha Sasuke!

Ibiki yang tidak tahu menahu masalah berat kami hanya mengangguk patuh dan memberikan rujaknya pada Kakashi, "Silahkan, harganya lima ribu rupiah(**)," dan sensei sialan berambut perak itu hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa dan menerima rujaknya. Aaaaa, aku benar-benar ingin mengubur diriku sendiri di suatu tempat!

"Nah Sasuke~" panggilan Kakashi membuatku menoleh, "karena aku guru yang baik, maka aku akan memberimu setengah porsi rujak ini—" aku tertegun. Hei, sejak kapan guru ini jadi baik? Sebelum aku berteriak mengucapkan terima kasih, guru ini langsung memotongku, **"—dengan sepuluh ribu rupiah~"**

APA? Hei, itu setengahnya pun tidak ada! "Yang benar saja! Harusnya aku cuma membayar dua ribu lima ratus rupiah kan? Kenapa jadi meningkat dua kali lipat begitu?" tanyaku menggebu-gebu. Jelas saja aku tidak terima! Dia pikir keturunan elit Uchiha ini bodoh apa, sampai tidak bisa menghitung untung rugi?

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ckck tidak bisa begitu Sasuke. Harusnya kau sudah untung aku mau menawarkannya padamu," guru sialan itu tengah tertawa kecil, "waah aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sakura mengamuk nanti karena tidak bisa makan rujak," ucapnya. Ugh, sial. Aku menelan ludah ngeri membayangkan istriku yang liar itu.

Dengan sangat amat terpaksa, aku mengambil dompet di kantong belakang celanaku dengan gemetaran. Baiklah, aku memang kaya dan harta yang kumiliki mungkin tidak akan habis tujuh turunan. Tapi… entah kenapa mengeluarkan uang sepuluh ribuan saja untuk diberikan pada guru tengil di depanku ini rasanya benar-benar tidak rela. Aku merengut kesal saat aku menyodorkan lembaran sepuluh ribuan itu di depan wajah Kakashi yang terkekeh.

"Fufu, terima kasih Sasu-chan," sungguh, aku bersumpah jika bukan dikarenakan kebutuhan istriku yang sedang hamil ini, mungkin aku sudah membuka bungkusannya dan melemparkan rujak tepat di muka mantan guruku itu, "oke, kita berpisah di sini. Salam buat Sakura ya!" dan tanpa izin dariku, dengan santainya dia keluar dari warung ini dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku menghela nafas panjang lalu tersenyum sesaat dengan Ibiki sebelum aku benar-benar keluar dari warung tersebut.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku hanya bisa berharap Sakura sudah tidur duluan.

Entah kenapa, aku punya firasat akan dihajar lagi kalau dia masih bangun…

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Tadaima," ucapku malas seraya menutup pintu rumah dan menguncinya. Tidak ada jawaban. Berarti mungkin Sakura memang sudah tidur, aku menghela nafas lagi dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Memang benar, setan—err maksudku malaikatku itu sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Kasurnya benar-benar berantakan, dia ini kalau tidur memang tidak pernah rapi ya. Ditambah ada banyak buku berserakan di sampingnya. Pasti dia ketiduran karena membaca buku. Dasar dia ini. Aku mendengus pelan dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur, kunaikkan selimutnya supaya bisa menghangatkannya.

Aku menguap sangat lebar, kulirik jam sudah mulai menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Aku melepaskan jaketku dan melemparkannya sembarang, sementara rujak kutaruh di atas meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurku. Aku benar-benar ngantuk dan kedinginan. Sedikit menggeser tubuh Sakura, akhirnya aku tidur dengan posisi memeluk tubuh istriku itu dari belakang.

Kurasakan Sakura bergerak di tengah pelukanku, "Ngh, Sasuke?" tanyanya perlahan. Aku hanya ber'hn' ria. Lama tidak ada respon lagi, aku pikir dia sudah tertidur. Tapi… rupanya aku salah lagi.

**BHUUG**

"Uhuk!" aku sedikit terbatuk saat tiba-tiba Sakura menyikut perutku cukup dalam. Aku menatap Sakura yang baru saja melepaskan diri dari perlukanku dengan _death glare _khas milikku, "Kalau memang tidak mau dipeluk, bilang dong! Nggak perlu nonjok juga bisa kali!" ketusku kesal. Iyalah! Lagi enak-enak tidur juga.

Sakura merengut, "Bukan itu!" dia tiba-tiba saja duduk di atas tubuhku yang sedang terbaring. Apa sih maunya cewek ini? "Mana rujak gue?" tanyanya menuntut. Dengan gerakan kepala, aku langsung menunjuk bungkusan di atas meja dengan daguku.

"Tuh, sana makan! Minggir!" aku berusaha mendorong tubuh wanita itu dengan hati-hati. Bagaimanapun, aku masih tahu diri mengingat Sakura tengah mengandung anakku saat ini. Kalau tidak sih, tanpa ragu-ragu sudah kutendang dari tadi tuh monster.

Fuuuh, akhirnya aku bisa juga tidur dengan nyenyak. Sesekali kudengar suara Sakura yang tengah mengunyah rujak pemberianku dengan lahapnya. Ck, apa sih enaknya rujak? Dari dulu aku tidak suka makanan semacam itu. Aku juga sempat mendengar langkah kaki Sakura yang bergerak menjauh. Halah, paling dia cuma ke dapur untuk sekedar mengambil air minum. Aku tidak mau ambil pusing lagi, dalam hitungan detik aku pun kembali terlelap dalam mimpi.

Kupikir sih begitu…

**BHUAG**

…sebelum ada pukulan lagi yang melayang ke kepalaku.

Aku mendecak kesal dan memegang kepalaku, "Apa lagi sekarang, hah?" tanyaku benar-benar kesal. Rasanya dari tadi aku tidak bisa benar-benar tidur dengan tenang. Sakura hanya menatapku polos dan berikut-berikutnya…

**BHUG**

**DHUAK **

**DUGH**

"SUDAH CUKUP!" dengan emosi, aku menahan tangannya yang akan menonjokku lagi, "mau lu apa sih? Benar-benar deh! Kalau mau ngajak berantem, keluarin dulu anak gue! Ntar gue layanin lu deh sampai puas!" gertakku makin kesal saja. Kami saling bertatapan ditambah dengan gigiku yang terus bergeletuk dari tadi.

"Oke!" Sakura melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tanganku dan melompat untuk tidur di sampingku. Aku menatapnya bingung dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "Entah kenapa rasanya lega setelah memukulmu," lalu Sakura bangkit sebentar dan kembali mencium pipiku, "oyasumi Sasuke-kun!"

"Tu-Tunggu! Gue nggak ngerti maksud lu," cegahku sebelum Sakura benar-benar tertidur.

Sakura menatapku malas, "Pertama, anakmu ini tadi minta rujak," wanita berambut _soft pink _itu mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang mulai kelihatan makin buncit di depanku, "lalu entah kenapa yang kedua, anakku ingin aku ngidam **nonjokin kamu**," ucapnya dengan seringai polos. Dan detik kemudian, dia kembali berbalik—tidur membelakangi tubuhku, "oyasumi~~"

Aku hanya menatap cengo. Oh, jadi anakku sendiri yang meminta Sakura untuk menonjokku. Anak durhaka kau nak! Aku menyeringai menertawakan diriku sendiri yang bodoh. Awas saja, begitu anak itu lahir aku benar-benar akan menguncinya di kamar seharian—hanya susu bubuk yang menemani. Dan Sakura? Sebagai hukuman sudah menghajar suaminya yang ganteng ini, maka aku akan membantingnya.

Err tambahan…

Aku benar-benar akan membantingnya **ke atas tempat tidur.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Special thanks for :**

_**Yuna mikuzuki, CyneCivetLeonhard, Cherry Orihara, Chima GeunMa, Miss Uchiwa 'Tsuki-chan, Aburame anduts, Kazuma big Tomat, Ka Hime Shiseiten, 7color, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, Hika Midori chan, Resty neo haruno, D kiroYoiD, tralala trilili, Mayura, Shard VLocasters, Rievectha Herbst, Hanaya Muchiniwa, 4ntk4-ch4n, Dhevitry Haruno, Haruchi Nigiyama, Shisylia-chan, me, Yoona Furukawa, 12starZ, Riku Aida, Rin Akari Dai Ichi, Imuri Ridan Chara, Yunacha Zaitte, Ni-chan Akatsuki, Oh-chan is Nanda, Mikami Azura, Farah aishiteru SasuSaku, Pink Uchiha, Shizukari Fourteen, Uchiha ai-chan sekseh, cherrysakusasu, Namikaze Sakura, Sadistic Shinigami Kuroi, Kirei Atsuka, Chancha-Flower, OraRi HinaRa, Uchiha Athena, Frozenoqua, yami123**_

**Dan untuk yang lainnya kalau tidak kesebut, terima kasih :)**

(*) = ada yang masih ingat bagian ini? Ada di MEOML, saat Kakashi ditugaskan mengambil bagian dalam perjodohan SasuSaku 8D

(**) = kalau pake yen, aku bingung. Jadi pake rupiahnya Indonesia aja ya =w= #dilempar

Yosh! Hai minna! #ojigi Mohon maafkan ketelatan saya dalam mengupdate fic ini. Maklum saya mood-moodan kalau bikin fic apalagi genre **h****umor, lemon, dan gore** orz

Semoga chapter ini nggak garing deh, aku bikinnya tengah malem sih sambil smsan. Jadi nggak terlalu konsen ==' *lirik mysticahime* Mohon reviewnya aja ya minna-san~ :D


	5. Chapter 5

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning _: _OOC, AU,__ informal language_, _misstypo_?

_Genres_ : _Family/__Romance/Humor_

_Pairing : SasuSaku_

_**Se**__**q**__**uel**__** of**__** My Enemy or My Love?**_

**.**

**.**

_**SASUKE'S PAIN**_

**.**

**.**

Yo! Sudah lama tidak bertemu saudara, saudara~ bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke ganteng di sini.

Fuh, aku tahu kalian pasti kangen denganku, kan? Saat kalian membaca ini, kalian pasti akan membayangkan betapa tampannya Uchiha bungsu yang satu ini. Kalian ingin memiliki suami sepertiku, kan? Hahahahaha! Tapi maaf _ladies and gentlemen, _saya sudah punya istri.

Jangan kecewa begitu, masih banyak kok pria tampan selain saya.

Yak, kembali ke kehidupan nyataku yang sebenarnya cukup menyakitkan. _Well, _antara menyakitkan dan tidak juga sih... bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya... yah pokoknya—

"HEH, AYAM!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seseorang... bawa aku keluar dari sini sekarang juga.

Aku menarik napas sedalam-dalam yang aku bisa lalu mengeluarkannya. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana, berusaha bersikap _cool _seperti biasa. Lalu aku meliriknya yang tengah berkacak pinggang dari kaca di depanku. Dia menatapku jengkel.

"Apa?" balasku bertanya. Seperti biasa, wanita berambut _soft pink _yang—entah bagaimana—bisa dipilih sebagai istriku itu malah menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebagai tanda kesal. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekatiku, sengaja menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lebih keras. Aku menghela napas, sepertinya setelah ini aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi.

Benar saja, begitu sampai di sampingku, tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menginjak kakiku membuatku mengaduh. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai wanita bernama Haru—salah, Uchiha Sakura itu memandangku _horror, _"Mana _sphagetti _yang tadi gua minta ke lu dua jam yang lalu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang ditekankan.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, "Ooh, itu sih sudah kutaruh di atas me—tunggu, _sphagetti? _Lu tadi minta _pizza, pinkie!_" berangku, mulai sadar ada yang aneh dengan makanan ngidam ala wanita aneh ini.

"Haaah? Tadi gua minta _sphagetti _kok!" balasnya tak mau kalah.

"_P.I.Z.Z.A! _Jangan ngerjain gue dong, gua udah susah payah beliin itu buat lu, pinter!" seruku lagi setelah mengeja nama _pizza_. Yang benar saja? Kalaupun memang dia mau _sphagetti... _ya nggak masalah sih, tapi kan kita harus menghemat biaya kehidupan!

Dia menggeleng cepat, sepertinya masih tak terima, "_Fine _deh kalau gua tadi memang minta _pizza _dua jam yang lalu. Tapi sekarang, detik ini, menit ini, bahkan jam ini... GUA MAU _SPHAGETTI!_" teriaknya menggema di rumah kami yang berukuran cukup kecil ini. Aku ingin sekali membalasnya dengan berbagai macam adu argumen seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun, saat akan membuka mulut... tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan kata-kata Suigetsu...

"_Katanya, kalau kita tidak memenuhi keinginan ngidam istri, nanti anak kita mukanya jadi mirip orang yang paling kita benci lho."_

Aku pun terdiam. Mulutku yang sempat terbuka, kini kututup lagi. Aku terbengong sementara Sakura menatapku heran—meskipun aku tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Sekarang, aku mencoba mengingat siapa orang-orang yang mungkin kubenci dari dulu sampai sekarang.

Ah,** Orochimaru-**_**sensei.**_

Itu guru biologiku dulu. Dia guru yang paling mesum saat aku masih menduduki bangku SMP. Saat berbicara, lidahnya kemana-mana. Hei! Bayangkan saja! Bagaimana kau tidak kesal jika guru biologimu sedang mengajari atau menjelaskan tentang sistem reproduksi—bertemunya sperma dengan sel telur—dengan lidah menjulur, bibir setengah terpejam, dan air liur menetes kemana-mana? Aku berani taruhan, saat dia menjelaskan pelajaran itu, dia juga pasti membayangkan bagaimana 'proses'nya!

Untung dia tidak menyuruh kami melakukan 'praktek', karena bukan tidak mungkin aku akan menguburnya hidup-hidup jika dia benar-benar memberi tugas seperti itu.

Dan sungguh, aku tidak mau anakku menjadi seperti dia!

Aku ingin anakku memiliki lidah normal dalam ukuran rata-rata, tidak perlu sampai memiliki lidah yang bisa menjilat hidungnya atau dadanya sendiri! Tidaaaaaak!

...ehem, tapi aku tidak terlalu membencinya. Jadi, kemungkinannya kecil anakku akan mirip dengan wajahnya.

Baik, calon kedua... _etto... _**Lee-**_**senpai**_**?**

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan tragedi saat aku masih masuk perguruan bela diri tingkat nasional? Ugh, itu sangat menyebalkan asal kalian tahu. Dulu, aku memang paling kuat di antara angkatanku yang lain, bahkan menurut guruku, aku juga bisa dibilang sudah lebih kuat dari angkatan-angkatanku yang sebelumnya. Hal yang membanggakan, bukan?

Lalu semuanya dimulai, ketika tes untuk kenaikan _level _terakhir.

Lee-_senpai _memang saingan terberatku sejak awal aku masuk ke dalam perguruan ini. Namun, hal itu tidak membuat kami saling perang dingin satu sama lain. Bisa dibilang dia ceria dan enerjik, sangat terobsesi dengan salah satu guru kami waktu itu—ah, aku lupa siapa namanya.

Seperti perguruan bela diri pada umumnya, saat itu aku memakai _kimono_ putih yang tidak terlalu menutup dada dan perutku, diikat dengan sabuk hitam, dan memakai celana putih dengan penahan karet. Ketika sedang bertanding, aku tidak tahu apakah dia sengaja melakukannya atau tidak, begitu aku hampir menang, tiba-tiba dia terjatuh ketika berlari dan tangannya terulur mencoba meminta pertolongan.

Tentu saja aku yang kaget tidak sempat meraih kedua tangannya itu. Tidak sampai di situ, ternyata tangan Lee-_senpai _justru malah meraih celana putihku dan... bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang mengenai lantai kayu di bawah kami, celanaku pun... ikut turun. Memperlihatkan apa yang ada di balik celana putihku itu.

Ahahaha, aku masih ingat bagaimana aku begitu menginginkan gempa bumi detik itu juga.

Para anggota perempuan di ujung sana—karena menunggu giliran setelah anggota laki-laki—langsung berteriak histeris. Dari teriakan mereka... aku tahu ada yang senang dan ada juga yang tidak. Satu hal yang pasti, aku bisa mendengar teriakan Karin yang masuk ke dalam kelompok pertama.

Aku tidak tahu seperti apa lagi ekspresi yang kupasang dalam keheningan yang sempat tercipta saat itu. Lee-_senpai _yang bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya sambil merintih itu belum menyadari apa yang terjadi—setidaknya sampai dia membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat celanaku di bawah tangannya. Dengan tatapan _horror, _dia menatapku takut-takut. Sementara para guru di sekitar kami langsung membuang mukanya masing-masing, bersiul, berbicara satu sama lain, batuk atau bersin pura-pura, apapun mereka lakukan agar tidak ikut terlibat dalam konflik ini.

Masih sama dengan tatapan sebelumnya, Lee-_senpai _masih duduk di bawah dengan kedua tangannya kini berpindah ke depan dadanya seolah memohon pengampunan dariku. Saking takutnya, bibirnya sampai bergetar dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Ditambah dengan tatapan khas miliknya yang sering disebut _puppy eyes_, membuatku menelan kembali amarahku bulat-bulat.

Meskipun kedua tanganku bergetar—ingin sekali memukulnya hingga terlempar keluar gedung, aku mencoba menahannya mati-matian. Sabar Sasuke, sabar... mungkin Lee-_senpai _tidak sengaja ya, tidak sengaja... dengan tenang dan memasang senyum semanis mungkin, aku turun dan menarik celanaku kembali. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya, "Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa kok, Lee-_senpai..._"

"Heh? Benarkah? Aaaa aku tahu selama ini Sasuke memang baik! Tadi aku tegang, habis mukamu seram sekali sih ehehe. Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan kembali pertandingan kita!" balasnya hampir berteriak. Tidak ada lima detik setelah aku mengucapkan itu, dan dia sudah sesantai ini? Lihat kedua matanya yang bulat bersinar dan senyum lebar yang tanpa beban itu! Hei...

MINIMAL TUNJUKKAN RASA BERSALAHMU, BODOH!

—Sialnya, karena aku sudah terlanjur memaafkannya seperti tadi sepertinya tidak mungkin aku mengucapkan itu.

Tak perlu waktu lama. Setelah pertandingan kembali dimulai, aku langsung mengalahkan Lee-_senpai _dalam waktu sepuluh detik dengan memukul lalu membantingnya sehingga dia pingsan dengan tiga benjolan bertingkat di kepalanya. Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta yang ada.

Bukannya aku membencinya dan tidak bisa memaafkannya, aku sudah memaafkannya atas perbuatannya yang sepertinya memang tidak sengaja itu. Hanya saja...

Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya karena telah membuat cewek-cewek di perguruan karate itu merasa menjadi cewek paling beruntung di dunia.

Eergh, aku berdoa saja semoga anakku tidak mirip dengannya. _Well, _jika mirip sifatnya aku masih bisa terima. Tapi jika sampai mirip dengan penampilannya... oh tentu saja, aku tidak mau kejayaan Uchiha berakhir di anakku hanya karena dia memiliki alis tebal dengan tiga bulu mata yang berjarak di bawah mata bulatnya.

Tidak, terima kasih.

Hem... sejauh ini aku belum bisa mengingat lagi siapa-siapa yang paling kubenci. Aku melirik istriku yang mulai mengomel lagi karena aku terus diam tanpa menjawabnya. Saat menatapnya, entah kenapa aku mendadak teringat dengan dua orang yang dulu sempat sangat kubenci. Tanpa sadar aku mengernyitkan alisku kesal, mengingat saat-saat yang menyebalkan itu.

Aaaah, kenapa aku bisa lupa?

Dengan dua laki-laki yang pernah mengincar istriku ini...

**Sai **dan **Sabaku no Gaara**.

Fuh, sepertinya untuk dua pria menyebalkan itu aku tidak perlu menceritakan ulang pada kalian sebabnya kan? Bisa-bisa aku meledak lagi dan mengamuk tanpa sebab. Walau Haruno Sakura sudah kumenangkan, tetap saja masih berbekas rasa kesal setiap mengingat kejadian yang nyaris-nyarisan waktu itu.

Mulai hari ini, aku akan terus berdoa dan berdoa agar anakku jangan sampai mirip dengan salah satu dari mereka. Tidak lucu kalau aku tiba-tiba menonjok wajah anakku sendiri atau bahkan menendang anakku sendiri saat ingin bermanjaan dengan ibunya alias istriku.

Yak, baiklah. Tadi kita sampai mana? Sepertinya... ada yang kulupakan.

"_Spha... getti..._"

Ah, itu dia. Akhirnya aku ingat lagi.

Belum selesai senyum datar yang kukeluarkan karena akhirnya mengingat kewajiban apa yang harus kutuntaskan, aku mulai merasakan aura mencekam di sekitarku. Dengan panik aku melihat Sakura yang melinting lengan bajunya, siap-siap menghajarku. Saat aku melirik jam dinding di belakangnya... hee pantas saja dia semarah itu, aku sudah melamun selama satu jam rupanya. Belum selesai aku mengamati jam, tendangan mendarat di pinggangku—memaksaku keluar rumah.

"BELIKAN GUA _SPHAGETTIIIIIIIIIIIII!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aduduh sakit..." rintihku pelan sambil mengelus pinggangku. Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu setelah aku berangkat dari rumah untuk membeli _sphagetti_ namun nyerinya masih terasa. Dasar, kupikir kalau sudah hamil Sakura akan bersifat sedikit lebih lemah lembut dari biasanya, ternyata sama saja.

Yah... tapi aku juga yang bodoh. Bisa-bisanya aku mengharapkan sifat itu keluar dari mantan pemimpin geng paling kuat di Oto.

Bahkan mungkin harusnya aku yang bertanya pada diriku sendiri mengapa aku yang juga merupakan mantan pemimpin geng paling kuat di Konoha ini mau bersikap mengalah padanya.

Apa ya... Apa ya... Kenapa ya...

"_Itu kekuatan cinta lho, Sasuke-kun~"_

...entah kenapa suara Kakashi-_sensei _lewat di kepalaku. Ukh, perutku langsung mual...

Sudah sudah, lupakan saja. Aku menghela napas panjang begitu langkahku berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumahku. Suara pagar terbuka menggema ketika aku mendorongnya. Aku kembali melangkah hingga sampai di depan pintu rumahku dan membukanya, "_Tadaima. _Hoi, sudah gua bawakan nih..."

Haah, akhirnya aku bisa juga tidur siang hari ini. Aku masih memejamkan mataku dan sesekali menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal ketika tanganku menutup pintu. Begitu berbalik dan membuka mata, yang kudapat malah wanita bermahkota _soft pink _itu sedang melipat kedua tangannya dengan wajah garang, "Telat! Sekarang ganti, gua mau rujak saja!" celetuknya setengah membentak.

Harusnya aku berpikir ekspresinya yang sedang menggembungkan kedua pipi itu cukup menggemaskan...

...tapi untuk hari ini, akan kukatakan bahwa ekspresi itu cukup membuatku ingin menguncinya di kamar dan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan selama dua minggu.

Ahaha, aku yakin jika aku menatap cermin sekarang, pasti ada kerutan empat siku-siku di dahiku.

Akhirnya tanpa bisa kutahan lagi, senyum di bibirku berkedut. Aku mendekati istri kesayanganku itu dan menyentuh bahunya—mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku mencengkramnya, "Makan. Apa. Yang. Ada. Ya? Sakura_-chan_." Bisikku dengan nada dalam. Tanganku bergetar mencengkram bahunya. Sabar Sasuke, sabar... jangan banting istrimu yang sedang hamil ini.

Wajah Sakura mendadak pucat begitu aku mengatakan itu. Dia menoleh dengan takut lalu menelan ludah. Aku memang sedang tersenyum saat ini. Namun, apa arti senyumku... mungkin dia mengetahuinya. Wanita beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut memandangku takut dan dengan pelan menerima bungkus _sphagetti _yang kuberikan padanya. Dari ekspresinya, aku tahu dia masih kesal dan sebenarnya ingin meledak seperti yang biasa dia lakukan padaku. Tapi sebelum aku bicara lagi, dia menunduk pelan.

"Te-Terima kasih."

Dari cara bicaranya aku dapat mendengar nada gerutu di sana. Aku hanya mengangguk saja untuk membalas kata-katanya lalu dia pun membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku menghela napas, ada sedikit rasa senang dan lega karena dia mau menerima _sphagetti _yang tadi kubelikan. Namun begitu melihat punggungnya, aku mendengus pelan dan menggaruk lagi belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

...kasihan juga ya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura masih diam seraya memakan _sphagetti _yang kuberikan padanya dengan pelan. Aku baru saja pulang setelah keluar sebentar tadi karena ada urusan. Dia mengucapkan _okaeri _padaku lalu melanjutkan kembali makannya. Aku masih memperhatikannya sejak tadi, setidaknya sampai aku ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk aku menyadari bahwa istri satu-satuku ini sedang ngambek.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran sofa. Mengurus Sakura yang sedang marah-marah memang merepotkan, tapi mengurusnya yang sedang ngambek seperti ini jauh lebih merepotkan. Aku menatap langit-langit ruang keluargaku ini. Baiklah, apa yang harus kukatakan agar bisa mencairkan suasana ini?

"Hari yang cerah ya."

Bodoh.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, aku langsung menutup kedua mataku dengan tanganku. Aaakh, _Kami-sama_... kenapa dari dulu aku paling bodoh dalam bidang membuka pembicaraan? Wanita itu melirikku sesaat lalu membuang mukanya seraya mendengus. Dia kembali makan dengan cuek, tanpa mempedulikanku yang mencoba menatapnya dengan senyum terpaksa memohon pengampunan.

Melihat reaksinya itu, aku kembali menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Aku sudah menduga hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Jadi bagaimana? Tidak mungkin kan aku membiarkan Sakura ngambek padaku selama bertahun-tahun setelah ini. Yang benar saja. Mengingat bagaimana sifat Sakura, bukan tidak mungkin dia tidak akan membiarkan aku menggendong anakku sendiri kalau dia masih ngambek padaku begitu anak kami lahir nanti.

Aku melirik perut Sakura yang semakin hari semakin bertambah besar...

Nak, cepetan keluar dong.

Suara garpu bersentuhan dengan piring di sampingku, membuatku menoleh dan melihatnya yang baru saja selesai memakan _sphagetti _tadi. Dia menaruh piring kosong tersebut ke dapur. Anehnya, dia tidak ke kamar melainkan kembali duduk di sampingku. Kali ini dia menaruh kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya dengan sangar masih menatap televisi di depan kami, sesekali dia memajukan bibir bawahnya dan terdengar suara dengusan. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku bosan melihat tingkahnya.

Tidak salah lagi. Dia pasti menunggu aku minta maaf padanya.

Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik lalu membuang napas pelan, "Oke, maafkan aku ya?" akhirnya kuucapkan juga dengan senyum kecil dan sedikit meringis. Tubuhnya bergeming ketika aku mengucapkan itu. Aku yakin pertahanannya sempat goyah di saat yang sama, namun dengan cepat dia menutupnya dengan kembali membuang mukanya.

Ukh, maunya apa sih? Baru aku mau melanjutkan, dia menyelaku, "...Cuma itu?" tanyanya pelan—nyaris berbisik.

Huff, pertanyaan itu cukup membuatku gusar. Memangnya dia ingin aku berkata apa lagi coba? Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan bungkusan yang tadi sempat kubeli saat aku keluar. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi ini sebagai kejutan setelahnya, jadi aku pun menahan bungkusan itu di dalam jaketku.

Nah, sebelum itu, apa lagi yang harus kuucapkan?

Aaakh sial, aku benar-benar tidak mendapat pencerahan. Ayolah Sasuke, tidak mungkin kau mau wajah anakmu benar-benar mirip dengan orang yang kau benci kan? Apa? Apa kata-kata yang jarang kuucapkan pada Sakura dan kira-kira bisa membuatnya kembali seperti awal?

...

Setelah diingat-ingat, aku memang jarang mengucapkan itu padanya...

Eh tapi, masa' aku mengatakannya pada saat-saat seperti ini? Dia pasti menertawakanku, mengingat kata-kata ini agak melenceng dari cara bicaraku yang biasanya. Tapi... tidak ada salahnya dicoba kan? Apalagi, aku tidak dapat ide lagi selain kata-kata yang sebenarnya bagiku cukup memalukan ini. Sepertinya dia juga menyadari gelagat anehku, Sakura menoleh menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Baiklah, kutarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka mulut. Coba saja, coba saja...

"Aku—"

"Ng? Apa?"

"...Aku..."

"Hah? Gua nggak dengar! Lu ngomong apa, sih?"

"Aku..."

"Hei! Keraskan suara lu, bodoh!"

Cih, aku bisa merasakan kerutan siku-siku di dahiku bertambah semakin besar. Dia ini... sama sekali tidak bisa membaca situasi! Sadar dong kalau aku lagi tegang di sini! Dengan kesal, aku menoleh ke arahnya. Sakura sempat tersentak melihatku yang menatap langsung kedua matanya. Terlebih lagi dengan ekspresiku yang datar dan kedua bola _onyx _yang sengaja kutajamkan untuk menantang iris hijau _zamrud _di hadapanku.

"Aku mencintaimu."

...

...

...

..

.

Lima detik berlalu dan selama selang waktu tersebut, wajah Sakura terus dan terus memerah hingga warna itu akhirnya memenuhi seluruh wajahnya. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup tanpa keluar satu kata pun. Dia terus berusaha ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku namun sepertinya semua itu tertahan begitu saja. Aku memang merasa malu setelah mengucapkan hal tadi padanya. Tapi melihat reaksinya yang di luar dugaanku, membuatku melupakan rasa malu tadi, tergantikan dengan rasa penasaran.

Aku masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya sementara dia sudah berulang kali berusaha menghindar dari tatapanku. Aku sedikit kaget ketika kedua tangannya tiba-tiba menyentuh bahuku dan mendorong tubuhku mundur, "U-Untuk apa lu ngomong kayak gitu, hah?" tanyanya dengan tergagap. Wajahnya makin memerah dan begitu melihatnya... mendadak wajahku pun ikut memerah.

He-Hei, sejak kapan Sakura jadi semanis ini?

Tanganku bergerak menyentuh tangannya yang memegang bahuku. Hal itu membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya kaget dan balas menatapku. Kami bertatapan sesaat. Suasana jadi sedikit kaku di antara kami. Uh, sepertinya mengucapkan hal tadi memang salah ya?

"A-Aku..."

Ng?

"A-Aku... juga..."

Eeeeeeh? Aku terkejut mendengar suara Sakura yang cukup pelan namun bisa kudengar. Bukan, bukan suaranya melainkan kata-katanya itu. Aku juga? Maksudnya... aku juga...

Tidaaaaaaaaak, wajahku pasti terlihat memalukan sekarang.

Keluar, keluar! Aku harus keluar dari situasi ini sekarang juga! Dengan tangan bergetar karena tegang, aku cepat-cepat mengambil bungkusan dari dalam jaketku, "I-Ini rujak yang tadi lu minta. Yang tadi gua minta maaf, oke?" ucapku tanpa mau menatap matanya.

Kami berdua sama-sama menunduk, jadi aku yakin kami tidak akan bisa melihat ekspresi satu sama lain. Dia mengambil bungkusan yang tadi kuberikan, "Terima kasih lagi..." balasnya seraya menarik tangannya yang tadi kugenggam dan memakan rujak itu dengan posisi membelakangiku. Dari suara kunyahannya, aku yakin dia memakan rujak itu dengan terburu-buru.

Fuh, situasi seperti ini sudah kuduga pasti akan datang jika salah satu dari kami mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Bayangkan saja, kami berdua yang sudah terbiasa saling mengejek tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata-kata sok romantis begitu? Ya ampun, aku bahkan tidak percaya aku bisa mengucapkannya dengan santai seperti tadi. Baiklah, ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya tapi tetap saja masih terdengar memalukan.

Tenang Sasuke, tenang...

Ini wajar kok.

Melihat dia begitu lahap memakan rujak yang kuberikan, membuatku menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Dengan ini... semoga anakku tidak akan mirip dengan salah satu dari orang-orang yang sempat kusebutkan sebelumnya di atas. Wajahnya masih memerah meskipun sekarang dia sedang makan. Kalau kuperhatikan... sebenarnya dia itu lucu juga.

"Haaah, sekarang tugas gua sudah selesai kan?" mendengar suaraku membuat tubuhnya sedikit menegang. Dia berhenti mengunyah sehingga kedua pipinya terlihat menggembung, harus kuakui itu sangat menggemaskan, "Kalau begitu, gua tidur duluan ya." Aku pun berdiri. Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar pergi, aku mencium pucuk kepalanya pelan membuat tubuhnya yang sempat rileks kembali tegang. Aku tertawa puas melihat itu sementara dia menoleh menatapku dengan jengkel meskipun mukanya masih memerah.

Dasar cewek aneh.

Aku tidak habis pikir aku bisa jatuh cinta pada wanita seperti dia. Sakura itu kasar, seenaknya, keras kepala, ditambah dengan sifatnya dan tingkah lakunya yang mirip laki-laki membuatku kadang merasa aku tidak menikah dengan perempuan. Haaah, sungguh merepotkan.

Kalau memang begitu, lalu apa alasanku mencintainya?

—ah tunggu.

Apa memang dibutuhkan alasan untuk mencintai seseorang?

**.**

**.**

SELESAAAAAAI AHAHAHAHAHAAAA! #jdug

Ya Allah, udah lama banget ya fic ini gak dilanjutin mweheheee. Sebenarnya dari awal juga aku udah bilang kan? Fic ini bisa tamat kapan saja sesuai suasana hati. Karena itu aku nggak pernah nambahin kata _**to be continued **_di bawahnya, buat jaga-jaga :)) #apah #ditendang

Udah lama banget nggak bikin fic _humor_. _Gomen ne_ kalau ternyata garing orz bikin fic _humor_ itu susah asal kalian tahu zzzzzz #bantingmeja Btw, fic ini ku-_update_ karena banyak yang minta. Jadi ini kubuatin spesial buat kalian, semoga gak ngecewain ya :'D

Oh ya untuk masalah _update _fic-ficku yang lain, aku nggak keberatan kok kalau ada yang mau nagih _update_-an selama nggak ngusik _real life-_ku aja wk. Fic mana yang paling banyak ditagih, Insya Allah akan kuketik. Terima kasih untuk semua _readers _yang setia yaaa, apalagi yang mau nge-_review _uuuuh tambah sayang deh :* #heh #plakplak

Nggak tahu lagi mau ngomong apa, _review please? _:3

**NB :** Turut berduka cita atas kepergian **Tabita PinkyBunny** sebagai sesama _author_ SasuSaku. Terima kasih juga atas _review_-mu yang selalu membangkitkan selama ini. _Please rest in peace_ :')


End file.
